


Crying Sky

by MyPretzels



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons watching a meteor shower, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPretzels/pseuds/MyPretzels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Fitz wakes Jemma up to watch a meteor shower under blankets, bringing back a almost forgotten tradition of their time at the Academy and SciOps, <i>perhaps</i> with some loving differences .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Sky

“Where are we going?” Jemma whispers when Fitz grabs her hand and pulls her to the emergency exit, leading to the flight of stairs.

“Out.” He says in a low voice and holds the door open for her to pass.

“But it’s the middle of the night.” She tries to argue and stares at the handbag he’s carrying. “We’re wearing pajamas.” She adds to her argument and stops halfway.

“Let’s go, Jem.” He pulls her hand gently and she agrees in walking, but still confused as hell with his behavior.

“If we’re going out, I want to make myself presentable.”

“Not out _out._ Just out of the building.” He explains in a short breath.

“What’s that for?” She points to the bag he’s carrying and rubs her eyes to take her slumber away.

“You’re chatty tonight, aren’t you?” He glances at her, grips her hand again and leads them upstairs.

“The exit is in the floor below.” She argues, but he keeps going up and she follows his quick steps. “Can’t this wait until morning?” Jemma yawns the question and he denies with a soft smile on his face.

“It can’t, come on, Jem.” Fitz says when they reach the last flight of stairs before the rooftop of the base.

“We can’t go out there.” She complains, but he gives a pull on her hand.

Jemma was sleeping peacefully on her bed when he rushed into the doors with an adorable smile dancing on his lips and convinced her in following him to see something. At first she thought he invaded her room to sleep with her, or more likely to kidnap her back to his room. Since tonight was one of the few rare nights that they didn’t share a bed because he kept working late and she decided to sleep in her room and let him have his whole bed to rest when he finally decided to sleep.

He unlocks the rooftop door with a small click, but doesn’t open as she expects, for her confusion, he pecks a kiss on her mouth before explaining.

“Close your eyes.” He asks politely and she obeys. “Only open them when I say so.” He requests and she nods, his mouth meets her again in a quick kiss. “Hang on.” He says and his steps sound distant, she wonders if she’s supposed to walk, but she decides to wait for him to guide her out.

The wind messes her hair and she spreads her hands around to find something fixed to hold, she finds the doorframe and stays beside it. His steps get closer again and she feels his hands on hers, leading her out and then he’s rounding her to be behind her back.

“Keep walking.” Fitz whispers next her ear and kisses the place when she hesitates. “Go ahead, I won’t let you fall.” She keeps going until her foot finds a soft obstacle. “Open up.”

At first she’s confuse, it’s quite dim because there’s just a small source of light a few steps from where they are, but she can see he placed a large sleeping bag on the ground and set a couple of blankets over it, that’s the thing she tripped in. There’re two pillows set against the wall and the handbag lies open beside the sleeping bag, but she cannot see the content of it.

“What’s all that for?” She grins up when his arms embrace her in a cozy hug.

“Meteor shower.” He explains quickly and points to the blanket. “I know it’s been a while since the last time we did this, but I imagined it would be nice to bring the tradition back.” He kisses her shoulder and kick his slippers out.

“It’s lovely.” Jemma admits and follows him to sit over the sleeping bag; he pulls the covers over them and his arm over her shoulders. “I didn’t know there was a meteor shower tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ve been accompanying it for a while, but the weather wasn’t collaborating for the view.” He leans the grab something on the bag and hands her a thermic mug. “Just tea.” Fitz says and she opens a smile, he grabs his own mug and they make a clumsy toast.

“I missed this.” She says and he nods in agreement, sipping his tea.

“Me too. But until a while ago there was no mood to bring this back.” He whispers and she understands it immediately. First of all, after they left their jobs as professors at the Academy, they were flying all the time, it was too hard to save time to be in the right place to watch the showers, after that he was in recovery and she left for Hydra. For last she spent months in Maveth, by herself she watched the stars there, but it was completely different and miserable without Fitz.

“Thank you for this.” Jemma says before sipping her tea.

“It was nothing.” He kisses her cheek and she snuggles closer to him.

“How long until the start?”

“About eight minutes.” Fitz responds and she understand his previous rush for her to leave her bed. “I brought those coconut candies you like.” He adds a minute later and hands her a little bag.

“Aren’t you the sweetest boyfriend? She pecks another kiss on his mouth, but this time he doesn’t let her go so easily, he lingers the moment and they lean on the pillows, he places his mug out the sleeping bag and run his hand to be on her waist.

Fitz picked the place carefully, so they could see it the best way possible, it’s small meteor shower, not more than a few hours, but they’ll be only be able to see it without lenses for less than an hour if they’re lucky, it’ll count more than thirty meteors before they can’t see it anymore. Fitz also knows they’ll probably fall asleep before the end of it, like it happened so many times before, but that’s just a detail. He placed the sleeping bag closer the west wall, so they could support the pillows in the wall and don’t have to watch it completely lied.

“Not complaining, but” Jemma peck a kiss on the corner of his mouth, catching up her breath “If we keep going like this, we’ll miss it.” She says between kisses and he slides his hand out her shirt hem. They adjust themselves in a half lying position with his arm embracing her shoulder.

She starts eating her candies and offers the bag to Fitz, but he’s back at drinking his tea. They look up to the sky, waiting for the beginning, the sky is mostly clear, with one or two small clouds far away, nothing that’ll prevent them from seeing the show.

“Is this why you were working late?” She asks and he nods positively.

“I spent too much time checking the time and location to be sure we could see it, I had to work a bit more to finish my reports of the day.”

“I appreciate the effort, truly. “ She smiles widely to him for a moment. “Did you turn off the outside lights?” She questions, noticing the lasting darkness around them and stuffs another candy in her mouth.

“I did, don’t let Coulson know about it.” Fitz says, making her giggle; she reaches out his embrace to turn out the small lantern near the sleeping bag.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” She gets back to his side and places her head on his shoulder, crossing her arm across his chest, to be over his heart.

“One minute.” Fitz kisses her hair and she slides even closer to him, now completely awake.

“Make a wish.” She jokes when the first meteor crosses the sky with a bright tale.

“I don’t think I can’t find anything to wish for.” He says when the next one passes before their eyes she glances to him with a wrinkled forehead, clearly in doubt. “I have more than I ever thought I’d have.”

Jemma opens a discrete smile and gets back at staring the sky. In the back of his head, he knows there are somethings he wants to have yet, but all of them can wait, in this exact moment of their lives, everything he has right now is more than enough and he can work with that. There’s no place to be greedy now.

He kisses her temple when two meteors cross the sky at the same time making an X for a fraction of second.

They remain in silence while watching, he can’t help but notice how much nicer is to watch it now, with her snuggled and pressed against his body. She drinks her tea and he steals one of her candies one time or another.

It’s not planned, the words flow naturally from his mouth. He intended to say them for the first time in a more adequate moment, taking her out to dinner, to make it memorable, but he’s so lost in the moment and in his love for her that he can’t contain it to himself.

“I love you.” Fitz whispers by her ear and she freezes beside him, absorbing the words, processing the meaning, her heart beats faster and it’s like a combustion initiated inside her, growing in waves to take her whole body into the feeling.

“I love you, Jem.” He repeats even lower this time, his lips brushing her lobe. She glances up to him, giving him a gaze of absolute love and happiness, letting a smile grow wide in her face before she responds.

“I love you too.” She whispers, putting her mug away as she climbs up a bit to reach his mouth. She could say much more, but this little sentence is enough for now, she knows her feelings are more complex than something as simple as love, but until she can learn to describe the feeling and to direct it properly to him, treating it as love will have to do.

Fitz kisses her slowly, tilting his head down to encounter her lips. She turns into his embrace, lying on her side and bringing him to do the same. He places his hand over her waist and runs it down to the hem of her top. She nibbles his bottom lip and departs a bit to look up the sky and make her own wish.

**_Let us be happy like this for good._ **

“Any problem?” He asks when he looks for her lips and finds them moving in silence.

“Just making a wish.” Jemma whispers calmly and closes her eyes to be back at kissing him once more.

 In opposite of her, Fitz doesn’t make a wish, he already has issues enough with the cosmos, besides that, it’s a silly tradition, these are meteors travelling through space with bight tales, not magic stars that grant wishes. He focus on the present, in kissing her and moving to be on top of her as her hands get eager on him.

He believes in the present. So he promises himself he’ll enjoy it, he’ll make it count.

 ** _Besides that, Jemma is everything I’ve ever wished for._ ** He thinks to himself as he slips his mouth to her neck and she starts gasping beneath him.

“I swear I brought you here to watch the shower.” He says backing away for a moment and she giggles against his jaw, curling her cold fingers on his hair.

“I believe in your pure intentions towards me.” She teases and he’s laughing with her now. “I’ll credit myself in disrupting your innocence.”

“Good lord, Jemma. That sounds terribly bawdy.” He says pecking kisses all over her face. “And not true.”

“Alright, your _innocent_ evening plans _._ ” She corrects herself and he nips her jaw.

“Your lips taste sweet.” He mumbles in a low voice and steals a kiss from her.

Jemma moves quickly, running her hands down his shoulder and chest, to find the hem of his t-shirt and push it out his head in a quick move. He’s kneeling up to throw the piece away when she moves beneath him and takes out her shirt.

“You know, I actually enjoy undressing you, perhaps you could contain yourself and leave the task to me.” He teases and she rolls her eyes, staring at the sky above him.

“Do you want me to put it back?” She threatens to dress it back and he nods in the next second. “That’s what I thought.”

“You’re beautifully cute when you’re arguing.” Fitz gets back down and imprisons her between his arms.

“I’m always cute.” She giggles when he bites her neck and his scruff tickles her skin.

“What a show off.” He teases again.

“I think we had enough of chit chat.” Jemma says and presses her hand on the back of his head to bring him to another kiss.

They start snogging again and she runs her hands down his back to find the waistband of his bottoms and squeezes his bum, she giggles when he loses a bit of his balance above her with the action. It doesn’t matter how many times she did it before, he still reacts the same way, a bit disconcerted with her lack of embarrassment in touching him. She thinks it is terribly adorable, so she squeezes his bum once more and he glances down to her with perplexed eyes.

“It’s a shame we’ll lose the shower.” Fitz mutters trailing his mouth down her neck, to her collarbone.

“Say that for yourself.” She says, opening her eyes just to see another meteor crossing the sky in a second. He starts pulling her bottoms off in the next minute, his lips making a trail down to her navel.

Jemma kicks the piece away of her ankles and grips his shoulder to bring him back up; she takes another quick look to the shining sky above her before shutting her eyes to get back at her moment with Fitz. He grips her thigh and establishes himself between her legs, letting his weight press over her when they deepen kisses.

“Oh, that feels nice.” She whispers in short breaths when he sucks a sensitive point on the crook of her neck. She runs her fingers down his chest, feeling the feverish skin shiver with her cold touch.

His hand runs to her hips, griping her waist halfway until one of them get under the black fabric of her sport bra and he starts rubbing his palm on her breast, pushing the piece up until she collaborates with him and takes it out. She’s panting for air, gasping out when his mouth finds the puckered skin of her nipple.

She scratches his scalp in an attempt to hold in a pitched whine, it eventually goes out anyway when he nibbles her collarbone and the wind catches the wet trail he’s leaving with his kisses, brining shivers to her whole body.

“I love you, Jemma.” Fitz says once more, savoring the words in his mouth, he trails up kisses on her jaw until he finds her lips. He tells her between kisses, with her body moving under his, rolling her hips in his direction.

“I love” She starts, but he interrupts her with a kiss. “You. _Gosh,_ ” She mutters in a sharp breath. Her heart hammering inside her chest as she slides her hands south on his chest and tries to push his bottoms out. “Help me out.” She moans the words and he laughs.

He plays his fingers on her hips, curling his finger in the waistband instead, she sighs loud, moving her hips to his hand and when he halts on she pushes her knickers down, gazing his blue eyes locked on hers. They melt on hers, showing her so much more than words can tell, it’s quite dim, but she can see the blue iris darkening to her.

Jemma kisses him again, moving slightly to help him take her knickers out, she pushes his waistband down and he finally gives in, throwing the trousers away with his trunks. He’s warm, too warm for her sanity, burning her skin with his touch and melting her thoughts away. His palms leave trails of heat all over her body and soul.

His mouth burn holes in her neck, nipping there as he slowly presses his body over hers, his hips seeking for the right fit, and he does find it a moment later, sliding inside her and making both of them moan louder and louder at each move.

In all these weeks they’re together, he learned her rhythm, what she likes and what makes her lose her mind when they’re _together_ and so did she, that’s why she rolls her hips in that way and rounds his waist with her right leg. He knows where to touch and how to touch, he knows she’s quite a fan of nibbles on her neck and that she has a sensitive point below her ear that makes her shivers intensely when he leaves wet kisses there.

Fitz learns a thing about her each time, but his curiosity never fades, it only increases when he discovers a new facet of her, a small detail that allows him to show her his love.

**_Loving her is the nicest thing to do._ **

They roll over, almost getting off the sleeping bag beneath them, he’s breathless under her, but he glues his hands on her hips and supports her moving nicely on top of him. Watching the gorgeous brunette rolling her hips on top of his and using her hands on his chest to grant her balance as they keep sharing alluring gazes.

In the dark of the night, at the rooftop of their workspace and home, as a couple, they love each other, skin against skin, creating friction and heat, where the silence is predominant until their moans and gaps, sighs and pants reign over, playing a tune as a soundtrack to the beautiful union under a crying sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly why I wrote this, but I needed to write something cute and fluffy.  
> Initially, it was supposed to be a ficlet ending with Jemma asking Fitz to marry her, but it turned out quite differently to a first "I love you" romantic (as least I hope it was) moment with some smutty.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it, let me know what you think about it <3
> 
> P.S.: English is not my first language, so let me know if something is written wrongly. And also, I'm Mypretzels on tumblr.


End file.
